


Время для взаимности

by Sputnik29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Psychological Drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sputnik29/pseuds/Sputnik29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус находит возможность выбраться, но все равно придется отдать что-то взамен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время для взаимности

Я не нравлюсь рыжему, это точно. Он смотрит на меня настороженно, не выпускает ладонь Гарри из своей и, видимо, наслаждается своим превосходством. Временным.

Но я знаю, что это наслаждение отравленное, испорченное, отдающее гнильцой и фальшью, потому что он не может расслабиться до конца и перестать оглядываться по сторонам. Рыжий постоянно должен держать Гарри в поле зрения — как бы что не случилось. Пока это только в радость: приятная, совсем не тяжкая забота, приносящая удовольствие и наполняющая каким-то смыслом жизнь, в которой Гарри всегда был впереди — на шаг, на два, на сотню, — а рыжий послушно плелся следом, сначала скрывая раздражение и зависть, а затем — с удовольствием. Он входит во вкус, видит в этом особое назначение, особую суть, и теперь ему кажется, что так и должно быть: он всегда рядом с Гарри, за плечом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, — чтобы дотронуться и почувствовать чужое тепло и силу, если вдруг почему-то станет невмоготу — и это тепло, щедрое и совсем не жадное, которое для всех и одновременно для никого, успокаивает, гасит лихорадочное пламя. Рыжего иногда лихорадит. Раз в неделю или в две он срывается, кричит полубезумно, что он тень, слабая и невольная, что все сидит у самого горла, что невозможно, совершенно невозможно терпеть это вечное «друг Гарри Поттера», «товарищ Гарри Поттера»; что у него теперь даже нет имени, он только друг и товарищ, смазанная рыжая макушка на фотографиях, рука в веснушках поверх руки Гарри. Он кричит, что даже в школу авроров его приняли за компанию. Впрочем, школу он бросил, и Гарри бросил вместе с ним, потому что все через одного спрашивали автографы, а обезумевшие фанатки непременно хотели заполучить трусы мистера Поттера, и не обязательно чистые.

Рыжий орет благим матом в соседней комнате, Гарри терпеливо молчит — в нем вообще слишком много теперь терпения, — а я валяюсь на коврике у камина и ухмыляюсь. Рыжий иногда кажется забавным — когда пытается выбраться, разорвать оковы, когда уходит, от души приложив дверь об косяк. В нем чувствуется стержень — на минуты, правда, на какие-то мгновения, пока он, обезумевший от злости и несправедливости, мечется по барам и по друзьям, хлещет пиво и бренди, пытается обменять Гарри на каких-то других — серых, мутных и непонятных, но никогда не доходит до конца. Пока он полон решимости, пока полон бравады и силы — я даже уважаю его. Но не потом, когда он возвращается домой и, даже не извинившись, как ни в чем ни бывало начинает разговор. Гарри проглатывает одну обиду за другой, послушно сжимает его ладонь, целует щеку, поросшую редкой медного цвета щетиной. Рыжий поминутно сглатывает и заметно боится. Его стыд ощутим и осязаем, его трусость — тоже.

Рыжему страшно. Это видно в его движениях, жестах, в настороженном взгляде. Я всегда улыбаюсь ему при встрече, он тоже послушно растягивает губы в улыбке. Мы обмениваемся рукопожатиями — немного сильнее и дольше, чем требовалось бы — и смотрим друг другу в глаза тоже более пристально и настороженно, чем необходимо.

Мы словно боремся за самку. Гарри бы меня убил за такое сравнение, но это правда: мы готовы порвать глотки друг другу; молчаливо жалим тяжелыми взглядами, как Авадой, и я пока что поражен. Я за рингом, вне игры, на запасной скамье, потому что Гарри сознательно выбирает рыжего и ничего не знает обо мне. Потому что я лелею свои чувства, баюкаю, как младенца в колыбели, каждую ночь пытаюсь придушить подушкой, кладу на дно ванной и не выключаю воду, пока не начинает литься через край, но все без толку. Бесполезно. Младенец жив. Я зависим.

Я часто слышу, как рыжий настойчиво шепчет Гарри в ухо, иногда настолько понижая голос, что сам Гарри ничего не может разобрать, зато я все равно все улавливаю, если обернусь собакой: слух обостряется в разы. Рыжий шепчет, его голос вибрирует от страха, в котором он сам себе не признается, но который чувствую я. Рыжий выдыхает тихо: тебе не кажется это странным? Ты уверен, что это Сириус? Гарри, как ты можешь ему верить? Люди не могут вернуться вот так вот просто. Не могут, хочу ответить я. Не возвращаются. Оттуда не отпускают просто так, там нелегко договориться — приходится платить. Не деньгами, не артефактами, не годами жизни — наоборот, этого там сполна, — а тем единым, что можно разделить на хоркруксы. Там страшно и жутко: время, которое можно потрогать руками, мир за тонкой прозрачной пеленой — живой, настоящий мир, до которого нет возможности дотянуться. В голове пусто, вертится только одна мысль — отдать что угодно, лишь бы выбраться из этого безвременья.

Гарри ничего не отвечает — ему без разницы, как я смог сбежать оттуда, — только отмахивается от рыжего с недовольством и раздраженным «хватит». Он выходит в гостиную, где я по привычке лежу или сижу в кресле у растопленного камина: даже летом на меня налетают жуткие, пронизывающие до костей сквозняки. Гарри берет мою ладонь в свою, всегда теплую и жаркую, будто бы он сам горит в нескончаемой лихорадке, или сжимает мое плечо и смотрит на меня пристальным взглядом, в котором нет ни тени сомнений. Или погружает пальцы в мою густую шерсть, чешет неторопливо за ухом и улыбается.

Мы гуляем по вечерам. Рыжий сидит в одиночестве дома, медленно разлагается в этом ненавистном особняке, который сжирает любого, у кого есть сомнения и хоть капля тьмы за душой, а мы с Гарри идем вместе. Мы идем, почти соприкасаясь локтями, на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга — но все же намного ближе, чем может показаться со стороны. Или Гарри вышагивает впереди, а я тащусь за ним следом, облаивая по пути кошек.

Я иногда говорю:

— Рыжий меня бесит.

— Не рыжий, а Рон. Так его зовут.

— Ладно, Рон, — послушно повторяю я. — Он меня бесит.

Гарри стряхивает с плеч снег или накидывает на голову капюшон, спасаясь от внезапного дождя: нас почему-то часто застают в пути разнообразные осадки.

— Почему? — безразлично спрашивает Гарри. Он интересуется просто так, на самом деле ему не важно, что я думаю о сути их отношений и о сути рыжего — Рона. Они вместе, и Гарри считает, что это не должно сильно меня тревожить. Ему хорошо. Лучше, чем было раньше. Его кто-то любит просто так — я всегда еле сдерживаю улыбку, когда Гарри говорит об этом. Рыжий, который любит бескорыстно – смешная шутка.

— Ну так почему? — повторяет он.

Я молчу, потому что не знаю, что ответить. Да и не хочу отвечать.

 

* * *  
Рыжий жадный. Мне кажется, я никогда не видел таких жадных и алчных, таких отчаянно жаждущих людей.

Они постоянно лижутся у меня на глазах. Гарри покорно открывает рот, а рыжий подается навстречу, обхватывает его лицо ладонями, скользит по шее и по спине; иногда, когда хватает наглости, мнет Гарри ягодицы. Рыжий посматривает на меня из-под ресниц, и я чувствую, ощущаю кожей, кровью, всем телом — всем, чем только можно ощущать, — его превосходство. Рыжий теперь Избранный, а не Гарри.

Они сидят на диване. Смотрят телик, слушают радио, играют в карты, в шашки и шахматы; иногда просто валяются, лениво обнимаясь: голова Гарри лежит у рыжего на коленях, а тот с медленной, неторопливой лаской гладит его шею. Гарри часто засыпает, а рыжий смотрит на него под треск пламени в камине, просто смотрит. И именно тогда я чувствую зависть и жгучую ревность: потому что им хорошо. Если бы меня не было — ничего, совсем бы ничего не изменилось. Тоска Гарри по мне рассеялась бы со временем, она и так становилась с каждым годом все призрачнее. Я его не виню и не винил бы — горевать вечно невозможно. Горевать по тому, кого толком не знал – глупо. У нас было всего два летних месяца, общее Рождество и ворох неловких, но сердечных писем – разве этого может быть достаточно?

Я просто терплю. Потому что рыжий глупый. Он думает, что это у них надолго. Когда они сидят на диване, соприкасаются локтями и коленями, когда Гарри читает вслух книгу, и рыжий не отводит от него взгляда, я обычно дремлю на подстилке у камина. Я просто жду — жду, когда рыжий, как пиявка, насосется чужой крови и отвалится, содрогаясь жирным, упругим телом.

Я думаю, рыжий перерастет все это. Когда-нибудь его воля все-таки станет стальной, когда-нибудь он победит эту не очень здоровую и неодобряемую родственниками привязанность и выберется. Они разойдутся с Гарри тихо: без предательства, пошлых ссор и взаимных обид, просто останутся друзьями и будут вспоминать эту пору с теплом и улыбками. Так будет, если рыжий не оступится.

Я сплю рядом с ними. Рыжий обнимает Гарри во сне, оплетает его своими бледными, веснушчатыми руками, а Гарри лежит на боку, и иногда кажется, будто он вовсе не дышит. Словно он замер, застыл, одеревенел. Я различаю только его немигающий, остановившийся взгляд. От него даже ничем не пахнет — то есть, вообще нет никакого запаха. Ни пота, ни возбуждения, ни курицы, что он ел на ужин. Вообще ничего, в воздухе витает только резкий, раздражающий запах рыжего.

Если Гарри по ночам пялится в стену, то рыжий спит так крепко, что его не будят ни мой лай, ни мой голос, ни скрип половиц под ногами.

Я спрашиваю, всегда настороженно, шепотом:

— Гарри, как ты?

Я боюсь его разбудить, если он спит. Но он не спит. Или засыпает под самый рассвет, а потом валяется до полудня на кровати.

— Все хорошо, — раздается в темноте его голос, который должен успокоить меня, но который меня вовсе не успокаивает. Я подбираюсь ближе к кровати; лапы скользят по чертовому паркету. Упираюсь влажным носом в обессиленно свесившуюся ладонь.

Гарри улыбается в темноте; рыжий прижимает его к себе еще крепче.

 

* * *  
Мне не нравится рыжий. Вообще никак, ни капли, он слишком рыжий — я даже не знаю, как это толком можно объяснить. Я смотрю на него — и не вижу человека, не чувствую, не ощущаю. Передо мной бледная, измученная тень — люди не бывают такими. Люди не идут слепо, не тащатся за хозяином, как это делает рыжий, да у людей и не бывает хозяев. Мне — можно, а рыжему, который строит из себя личность и притворяется настоящим, — нельзя. Нет у него такого права.

Я так ему и говорю, когда Гарри вызывают на работу, и мы с рыжим остаемся вдвоем в доме, где два с лишним десятка комнат и который слишком тесен для нас двоих.

— Ты мне не нравишься.

Он смотрит на меня в ответ, молчит, в его голубых глазах я ничего не могу разобрать, но стоит только принюхаться, как явственно ощущаются страх, неловкость, неуверенность – и теперь мне уже кажется, что я знаю рыжего лучше, чем самого себя.

Я говорю рыжему:

— Ты предашь его. Снова. Лучше уйти сейчас.

Он бледнеет, только веснушки на носу, кажется, становятся еще ярче.

Я говорю:

— Я — пес. Я всегда буду рядом. Но не ты.

— Это не так, — отвечает он ровным голосом, который никак не сочетается с его бледностью и нервно дрожащими пальцами, перебирающими мелочь в кармане.

Я говорю:

— Я вернулся, чтобы быть с ним. Но не ты.

Рыжий слаб, ведом, глуп, он здесь только по привычке. Я говорю ему и это.

— Неправда! — вспыхивает он. Зло щурится, делает шаг вперед. От него веет страхом и злостью — если бы он был щенком, то одновременно бы скалил зубы и поджимал хвост. — Я хочу быть с Гарри. И он нужен мне не меньше, чем вам.

Рыжий врет, брешет и мне, и самому себе. Каждая веснушка на его носу, каждый его мерзкий, рыжий волос — это одно маленькое, едва заметное, но от того не менее значимое предательство. Он сплетен из этих маленьких предательств, из крохотной, ежесекундной зависти, пронзающей сердце невидимым жалом, из ревности — тоже крохотной, но едкой и жгучей. Я вижу, как внутри рыжего пульсируют все эти чувства, саднят, сплетаются в тугой клубок, который никому не распутать.

— Нужен он тебе или нет — какая разница? Ты его не достоин.

Рыжий вспыхивает и сутулится, отступает на шаг, весь его запал растворяется, исчезает. Он знает, что я прав.

 

* * *  
Мне часто кажется, что Гарри никто не достоин. Ни рыжий, ни кто-либо другой. Я тоже его не заслуживаю. Тем более я — кто-то, застрявший между собакой и человеком.

Я говорю Гарри в темноте, пока рыжий обнимает его, а Гарри даже не пытается уснуть, потому что сон всегда приходит только под утро:

— Тебя никто не достоин, слышишь?

Гарри лежит недвижимо и шумно дышит ртом. Глаза блестят в темноте.

— Я не прошу ни о чем. Просто... зачем тебе он?

Гарри притворяется, что спит, но я чувствую его дыхание — слишком ровное и размеренное для спящего человека.

— Ты никому ничего не должен. Ты можешь все бросить и уйти, убежать, свалить к чертовой матери. Я помогу тебе. И буду рядом, если ты захочешь.

Гарри отворачивается от меня. Исчезает ладонь с моего влажного носа. Гарри обнимает рыжего, утыкается ему носом в шею. И вскоре действительно засыпает.

 

* * *  
Они работают вместе: в немагическом баре на углу. Там практически всегда мало народу. Гарри тоскливо протирает бокалы у барной стойки — со стороны они кажутся прозрачными, — а рыжий жует жвачку и время от времени смахивает пыль со столов.

Я говорю им:

— Идиотизм.

Гарри пожимает плечами:

— По-моему, неплохо. Тихо, и есть, чем заняться. И деньги тоже. Небольшие, правда.

Рыжий оборачивается к нему и повторяет:

— Да, неплохо.

Я часто лежу под окнами. Окна низкие, почти доходят до асфальта, а у внешних подоконников — аккуратные цветы в горшках. С сочными, крупными листьями и мелкими, белесыми цветами. В земле копошатся черви; раньше там были окурки, и цветы уже умирали, облетая листьями, а теперь — растут себе на здоровье. Гарри присматривает и за ними тоже, и вообще за всем этим хилым баром: протирает оконные стекла — по три часа может возить тряпкой, стирая невидимые разводы; развешивает по стенам картины — плохенькие репродукции, но одна из них мне очень нравится — река, утопающая в белых кувшинках. Гарри покрывает лаком деревянную стойку, отмывает все до одного бокалы, которые раньше были мутными от налета. Улыбается каждому редкому клиенту. Рыжий повторяет все за ним, продолжает все начинания.

Я слежу за ними с улицы. Просто смотрю и ни о чем не думаю. Смотрю на Гарри — я вообще редко кого вижу, кроме него. По вечерам иногда захожу, чтобы пропустить кружку пива. Пиво ужасное и отдает почему-то мылом, но я выпиваю не меньше пинты. Сижу, уставившись на бутылки за спиной Гарри. Он что-то говорит мне — слишком тихо, я не слышу его слов, и мне не важно, что он говорит: может, рассказывает, как прошел день или жалуется на слишком буйного клиента; иногда рассказывает о книге, которую читает – ему редко что нравится. Я просто вслушиваюсь в тихий голос. Временами кажется — только он держит меня здесь.

 

* * *  
Иногда накатывает. Смрадное облако накрывает с головой, чаще всего, когда я один: не ошиваюсь около бара, а сижу в своем проклятом доме, в кресле у камина, совсем размякнув от жара поленьев. Я думаю. Не знаю, о чем. Все расплывается, будто ничего нет и не было, будто мне снова почти сорок и половину своей жизни я растратил зазря. Хочется снова быть молодым. Нет, даже не молодым, лучше вернуться обратно – на четыре года назад, когда в Гарри были задор и вера, и он не раздавал себя, как милостыню нищим. Или на пятнадцать, двадцать лет назад, когда в жизни был смысл и я еще надеялся, что мать полюбит меня так же, как любит младшего брата. Когда я еще не ненавидел его за это.

Мысли путаются. Мне кажется, будто я снова в школе, с друзьями, и я еще человек, не кто-то на полпути между собакой и сумасшедшим, а целый — совсем настоящий. Я вижу Нюниуса и задираю его раз за разом, ору ему вслед мерзости, гадости, которых на самом деле не заслуживает ни один человек.

Я яростен и злопамятен, я не люблю тех, кто не похож на меня или, наоборот, похож уж слишком — и поэтому я издеваюсь над ним, унижаю, провожу ночи в сладких грезах о том, как же подставлю его завтра утром. Я — мастер подножек и гаденького, не достойного гриффиндорца шепота за спиной, гуру в подначивании Джеймса. Я не знаю, зачем все это — но упорно творю дерьмо раз за разом.

Я бросаю девчонок, меняю их, пробую, издеваюсь; я подл, низок, я молод, и это все мне позволительно — они сами мне позволяют. По ночам я до одури целуюсь в коридорах со слизеринками: в них есть своя особая прелесть, которой лишены другие девчонки. В слизеринках много спеси, злости, надменности, но отзывчивы они больше, чем остальные, и жаднее в разы. Они раскованнее, откровеннее, кто бы что ни говорил про целомудрие чистокровных. Они охотнее нарушают запреты, рушат преграды; в них столько свободы, сколько больше нет ни в ком. Они нравятся мне — глупые, но жадные и отзывчивые.

Я ненавижу Ремуса — немного, совсем чуть-чуть, — за его мягкость, за слабоволие, за то, что он ведом и послушен, за то, что сам себя лишил права голоса. Я подставляю его раз за разом, сваливаю на него вину за свои проступки, а он покорно принимает все на себя и смотрит на меня печальным взглядом — а я улыбаюсь ему в лицо. Я жду, когда он одернет меня, когда хоть раз со всей силы даст в рожу — я не отвечу тогда, а просто пожму ему руку. Я жду, когда он изобьет меня до полусмерти после того, как я натравил его на Снейпа. Я жду бури, грозы, грома, огромного урагана, который не оставит от меня следа. Я получаю ледяное спокойствие и обиду, которые выжигают меня дотла своим холодом; я бегаю, пытаясь заговорить с ним, я прошу прощения — наверное, впервые в жизни, и впервые получаю молчание в ответ. Наконец мне кажется, будто Ремуса есть за что уважать, а Снейпа — за что жалеть. Я тщательно давлю в себе все это.

Перед седьмым курсом я живу у Джеймса, и это лучшее лето в моей жизни, самое солнечное, теплое и наполненное любовью, которую мне должны были давать родители, а дают совсем чужие люди. Мы чиним байк в сарае, гоняем на метлах, напиваемся до чертей, послушно поем с родителями Джеймса в церкви, с любопытством шатаемся по кладбищу, флиртуем с девчонками, купаемся в пруду за пару миль от дома.

Я молод и эгоистичен, я думаю только о себе. Я на седьмом курсе и ненавижу Джеймса, потому что уже полгода влюблен, как идиот, в Лили, и меня разрывает от ревности, от своей глупости, от злости, от боли, от невозможности открыться кому-то. Я не знаю, откуда все это берется и почему, я оглушен и ошарашен, я болен. Я задираю нос еще выше, чаще задираю Снейпа, хотя Джеймс уже охладел к нашим забавам, да и Ремус подает голос против. Я зол, я в ярости, мне хочется кого-нибудь убить и трахнуть; смотреть на Лили невозможно, нельзя: мне кажется, что Джеймс все поймет, и от этого страшно. Я боюсь — снова впервые в жизни — потерять его дружбу и уважение.

Я понимаю, что кроме них у меня никого и ничего нет. И я думаю, что надо все задавить, вытравить из себя, расправиться со всем: с ее голосом, который я слышу всегда и везде, со своим внутренним противоречием. С ядреной, прожигающий во мне дыры завистью, ревностью; с тем, что Джеймс может до нее дотрагиваться, а я нет, что я только на правах друга вхож в их дом. Столько ненависти во мне не было никогда.

И мне снится ржаное поле, и грозовое небо, и темный лес с могучими дубами и массивными кронами. Я жду, жду, мучаюсь от предчувствия беды, бегу в лес, в надежде укрыться от проливного дождя, который настигает меня посреди поля. Колоски гнутся под тяжестью воды, и я тоже: ложусь на размягченную, влажную землю и подставляю лицо яростным холодным струям.

 

* * *  
Рыжий идиот, потому что кудрявая его любит. Постоянно, неотступно следит за ним больным взглядом, приходит только из-за него. А рыжий пялится на Гарри.

Кудрявая — у нее сложное имя, которое я из принципа не хочу запоминать — много со мной разговаривает. Спрашивает, что и как, как было там и как здесь, есть ли разница до и после, не чувствую ли я себя как-то по-особенному. Она постоянно проверяет меня кучей разных заклинаний, таскает книги из библиотек и хочет знать, как я выбрался. Она посматривает в сторону рыжего, а я молчу. Есть вещи, знать которые нельзя. Не надо. И я действительно боюсь проговориться. Задыхаюсь от страха, что могут что-то заподозрить рыжий или Гарри; вдруг они поймут, что мне уже пора, пора расплачиваться? Время бежит, летит, подгоняет меня...

Меня не было четыре года. Для того, кто отсидел в Азкабане практически чертову дюжину лет, это не такой уж большой срок. Я бы даже сказал, крохотный. Я не ощутил этого времени. Словно на секунду прикрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, а потом очнулся — снова молодым и двадцатилетним, безумным, безбашенным, без каких-либо принципов, барьеров, таким я был тогда — адреналиновым маньяком с ветром в голове. Адреналин я променял на Гарри, ветер заменился туманом. Мне снова двадцать.

Я не запоминаю имен — ничьих, кроме одного единственного. Другие иногда всплывают: яркие, цветистые всполохи озаряют сознание, а затем снова гаснут. Они не нужны мне. Мысли, воспоминания. Ничего мне не нужно.

Я толком не помню, что было до и что было в то время, пока я находился в другом месте — мне сначала рассказывали, но я проявлял слишком мало заинтересованности и слишком мало стараний, чтобы запомнить. Я бы и не запомнил: с памятью плохо. Совсем. Я могу не помнить целые дни, но те минуты, что мы вместе с Гарри, отпечатываются в моем слабом мозгу навечно: как он улыбался, что говорил и как, во что был одет, кто с ним был рядом, какая стояла погода за окном и каким счастливым я был.

Кудрявая говорит, что это фиксация. Поэтому я не могу отойти от Гарри, оставить его одного, потому мне так плохо одному, потому дни выпадают из головы, когда его нет рядом. Она щебечет, что я разрушаюсь, рассыпаюсь, что граница между мной и собакой размывается. Я смеюсь в ответ, потому что этой грани уже давно нет. Я отвечаю ей: это пока. Мне осталось совсем недолго. Скоро я снова стану целым.

Иногда мне кажется: она все понимает и молчаливо со мной соглашается. Понимает, что теперь другого выхода нет, лучше бы мне было вообще не возвращаться. Сгнить в зазеркалье за миг, который в этом мире считается тысячелетием.

Иногда мне кажется: я не прав. Я слишком эгоистичен, им хорошо вместе, я мало думаю о Гарри. Что будет с ним после моей расплаты? Но тут же я думаю, что имею право на эгоизм. На каплю, крошечную долю счастья. Не боли, не разочарований, не тоски. Счастья. Надо только обождать шесть лун.

 

* * *  
На исходе пятой луны я понимаю, что сделал правильный выбор.

Рыжий приходит поздно или, наоборот, рано: на рассвете проскальзывает в дверь, бесшумно снимает ботинки, влажную от утреннего тумана куртку вешает на крючок, трясет лохматой головой. От него разит виной и женщиной, глупой, красивой, яркой женщиной — какие еще ему могут нравиться? Если бы от него пахло кудрявой, ее сдержанностью и проницательностью, ее теплом и тихим, спокойным счастьем, которое он подарил, я бы все понял. Я бы передумал, я бы зауважал его, но от него разит обычной девкой, каких сотни, которые готовы лечь с тем, кто предложит им выпить.

Мне хочется рыдать от разочарования. Я смеюсь: сначала истерически лаю собакой, затем хохочу человеком, смаргивая слезы и вытирая их ладонью.

Рыжий дергается от звука моего голоса; вина становится острее, женщина — глуше, отчаяние — четче. По его лицу можно читать, и сейчас оно говорит о настоящем, неподдельном сожалении.

Рыжий теребит полы своей клетчатой рубашки, а я стою, опираясь на стену. Больше мне не смешно. Я вижу, чую чужие прикосновения на его теле, как отпечатки, восковые оттиски чужих ладоней на спине, чужих губ на шее — как он мог допустить, чтобы его касался кто-то другой?

— Не говорите Гарри, ладно? — его подборок дрожит, глаза становятся влажными; он нервно стискивает пальцы, и я понимаю, что нас разделяют не просто мили, а световые годы: таких, как Гарри, не предают, их не меняют на других, пошлых и безвкусных, без тепла внутри и света, а рыжий променял, не задумываясь, продал за кнат, за ощущение превосходства, за мягкую грудь под ладонью и податливые в поцелуе губы, за мягкие шелковые волосы до зада, за бедра, между которых тепло и влажно, за изящные кисти и длинные ровные ногти, не обкусанные до мяса. Променял не потому, что Гарри плох, а та дама — девка — умнее, светлее и чище, а просто потому, что женщина для него — лучше.

— Не скажу, — отвечаю я: не хочу, чтобы Гарри знал это, чтобы думал, будто от него можно вот так легко отказаться. Рыжий слабый, ведомый, который хочет стать ведущим; я же буду вечно верен человеку, который возьмет мой поводок.

Рыжий обходит меня по дуге, скользит вверх по лестнице, я смотрю ему вслед.

Он уйдет вместо меня на исходе шестой Луны: беспалочковое Империо – магия мне дается теперь легко, больше не нужно проводников и заклинаний вслух, – арка в Министерстве. Я отдам его вместо себя — зачем здесь он, маленький и глупый предатель? Все забудут о нем, рыжий растает, словно его никогда не было, время залатает дыры, у матери рыжего всегда будет шесть детей – четыре живых, один мертвый и еще один уже на грани, – кудрявой никто не разобьет сердце, и Гарри — он будет нужен только мне. Не герой, не Избранный, а обычный мальчишка, которого слишком мало любили. И меня, меня тоже слишком мало любили. Желание счастья и тепла, которых не нужно заслуживать и вымаливать — это ведь так естественно, правда?

Когда рыжий уйдет, растворится во времени, Гарри окутает тоска. В груди будет саднить, и его станет преследовать чувство, что кто-то должен быть рядом. Обнимать по ночам, целовать жарко, пока никто не видит, следовать всегда неотступно. И я буду рядом. И тогда настанет время для взаимности. Надо только дождаться шестой луны.


End file.
